Robronco (Project Horizons)
Robronco was a Pre-War business that specialized in the market of robotics. They created numerous robot models found throughout the Hoofington and New Pegas regions, including mechasprites, a variation of Equestrian Robotics' hovering robot, and the Sweetie-Bot. Project Horizons In Project Horizons the company is owned and run by Mr. Horse. He was involved in the projects run by the Office of Interministry Affairs and worked under Goldenblood. Robronco robots can be found throughout Hoofington, including an old academy were the robots were still working away. Ol' Hank was a sentient maintenance bot built by Robronco, he was overwritten when he heard Goldenbloods name and tried to kill Blackjack. Robronco's CEO Mr. Horse also worked with Star Metal for a side-project, done as a favor to Goldenblood. They were also getting ready to make a line of Robots for commercial use, besides the Ultra-Sentinels, like the Sweetie-Bot. Horse also designed the self-replicating Mechasprite, which was sabotaged during its display in front of the Ministry Mares. Broken Steel In Broken Steel, Robronco's CEO Mr. Horse was aware of Krogoth's construction. Applejack was known to have spoken with him on numerous occasions and likely employed Robronco's expertise on robotics to make Krogoth a reality. New Pegas Project Horizons' version of Robronco is expanded upon, naming its ubiquitous CEO fully as Mr. Edwin Robert Horse and featuring him as indisputed lord and master of the titular city. Although he has never been seen by anypony in centuries except via a computer monitor, his appearance and voice are identical to the legendary Robronco founder, and he identifies himself as such. It is not known if this is the original Horse, a clone hiding behind a screen, or simply a computer simulation of some sort. Known Robot Models Project Horizons Robots Mechasprites (Project Horizons) - Worked similarly to regular parasprites, but could be programmed to create items from the consumed material. Deactivated once outside the magical field powering them. Ol' Hank - Maintenance Bot (Project Horizons) - Hank & other maintenance bots, were programmed to clean and maintain the Project Chimera labs. They might also be responsible for repairing the damage done by Blackjack with Trottenheimers Folly. Sweetie-Bot (Project Horizons) - A servant robot created by Horse in the image of Sweetie Belle. Showed a fairly intelligent A.I. that was able to receive messages and serve platters of food. Broken Steel Robots Krogoth (Broken Steel) - A massive war machine, built by the Ministry of Wartime Technology, with input from Robronco, Ministry of Arcane Science and Stable-Tec. New Pegas RobotsCategory:Businesses Victory-class Integrated Computrons '- Big, blue, boxy, and balanced on one wheel, the VICs use clawlike appendages to grip and television screens built into their chests to communicate. They are known to take their orders directly from Edwin Robert Horse, but also have limited autonomous function to carry out mundane everyday tasks. VIC-20 is one example of this class. 'Protectrons - Robronco's all-in-one security and protocol model, ponderous but dependable, with a pony-like conformation including synthetic nylon hair-plugs for mane and tail. A blue resin faceplate protects the configuration and memory access. Slimm-Two-None is one example of this class. Category:Businesses (Project Horizons) Category:Businesses (Broken Steel) Category:Businesses (New Pegas)